


About as Lucky as We Can Get (subject to much change)

by Clone_Captain_Knox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cancer, F/M, First fic in a while hell yeah, Hospitalization, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I swear I am going somewhere with this, M/M, Medical Conditions, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Modern Era, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, help me i hate tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clone_Captain_Knox/pseuds/Clone_Captain_Knox
Summary: Obi-Wan has spent the last 6 years for his life in the hospital, with a medical condition he's not so keen on telling. Now he gets to go experience the world outside of the white hospital room. So naturally, he enrolls in college! When things take a small dip and he needs a tutor a young man in most of his classes named Cody Fett is there to save poor Obi-Wan. (And things get romantic and shit) ( god I am bad at descriptions.)





	About as Lucky as We Can Get (subject to much change)

**Author's Note:**

> '~' means written in something 
> 
> '*' means it's a thought
> 
> I use this method not because it's correct but because it is easier for everyone
> 
> trust me.

~Today my life changes forever. I get to go to college with actual people and not just have to sit in this room with a tutor. I have never been so excited, I can finally be and do whatever I want. Of course, I have limits and those limits are still more than most people. Though, I survive. I made it through and now I am 19 years of age, and I get to leave.~

Obi-Wan closed his journal looking around his lonely hospital room one last time. One last time, it almost sounded too good to be true. He made sure all his limited amount of things were packed and he was ready to go. Anakin was sprinting down the hall and Obi-Wan could hear him, clear as day. Obi-Wan looked in the mirror adjusting the beenie on his head.”It’s showtime.” He mumbled taking a deep breath. After all, he was a free man now and he didn’t want Anakin thinking he was scared.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin entered his shimmery brown hair now almost touching his shoulders. Obi-Wan smiled at him, he couldn’t help but be jealous of the Brunette. Obi-Wan has been in the same hospital, with the same room, and with the same staff for 6 years now. Maybe it was a little wrong of him to feel jealous after having been so lucky.

“Hello, Anakin.”

“Ready?”

“Of course.”

The pair smiled as the left Anakin slowing down a bit to meet Obi-Wan’s slower pace. Obi-Wan looked around the halls for what was hopefully the last time in a very long time. The two walked in comfortable quiet, Obi-Wan to excited and nervous to really speak (Anakin just letting Obi-Wan rest). After a few turns and walking down some long corridors they finally reached the last door, the only thing that stands between Obi-Wan and the rest of his life. After all, he has already been excepted into the college that he wants, the only issue the dreaded doorway. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin adjusting his beenie ever so slightly every emotion he was feeling expressed in the pale blue eyes prettier than the sky. Anakin squeezed Obi-wan’s shoulder slightly to ease the nerves radiating off the smaller male. One push of the door and over to the desk with the nurse smiling as fakely as ever. She smiled and nodded handing Obi-Wan some papers.”Enjoy yourself, Mr. Kenobi. Be safe.” 

One more breath. Just a few more steps. The two walked to the exit door, the door never seemed so close yet so far away.

Step

Step

Step  
And finally, push. The doors opened, Obi-Wan blinked a bit the sun sending a blinding hello right in the poor duo's faces. Freedom, he made it. Now, Now he just had to survive College, how hard could that be? 

-2 weeks later -

Cody sat in class, his legs kicked up on the table, watching Rex and a few others joke and mess around. “Kriffing hell!” Rex groaned showing Cody a blank worksheet they had for homework the night prior.

“What did I tell you?” Cody laughed defending off his own worksheet for the desperate blonde, who was now basically climbing on his for the answers.”Ew, stupid queer.” Cody teased shoving Rex off of him.

“You know brothers are supposed to look out for one another?” 

“In your dre-”

” ATTENTION CLASS” Mr. Windu, the loudest and strictest teacher around, yet somehow both of the boys were passing with high A’s, called the class to quiet down (which they did).” I would like to tell you all that a new student will be joining us.”- the classroom erupted into chatter till Windu quieted down the students.” He is not among us right now but he will be later so, I expect you all to behave when he does come in.” The students looked at one another murmuring slightly, at least Cody’s interest was peaked for now. For now, he could only wait and, of course, laugh at Rex while he got yelled at for not doing his homework. 

A half-hour passed until the new student came in. The whole class went quiet, even when Mr. Windu was teaching no one was ever this quiet. Cody was among the majority who leaned in for a closer look, there was something off about the student. They were a male, they were short and thin wearing baggy-ish jeans, a loose fit tee with a flannel over it. However, it wasn’t what the man was wearing that was off. He had bright blue eyes, Cody could have sworn then and there they were the prettiest set of blue eyes he had ever seen, and a deep gray beenie were his hair should be. Yes… Yes, that’s the problem. From what Cody could tell. The new student had no hair, and yes this included his eyebrows. Was he a junkie? Maybe he just came from a bad house? Whatever the case, the new student clear noticed the stares. Cody and Rex exchanged glances.” This is the new student.”- Mr. Windu gestured to the man.”What is your name son?”

“Oh, um, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” The man, now known as Obi-Wan, said his voice soft and shy mixed with a slight accent Cody couldn’t put his finger on quite yet. Cody kept staring as Windu described the class and gave Obi-Wan some supplies. Cody didn’t even really realize he was staring until Rex elbowed him snickering and mocking Cody’s ‘Stupid queer’ statement from earlier. Cody growled and went back to paying attention to Mr. Windu...

“Anyway Obi-Wan, I hope you like our school and Welcome to Calculus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for reading! I know this chapter is short and a little boring but aye mate, we all gotta start somewhere. So until next time! Captain out!


End file.
